Yes, Mistress
by zayhra
Summary: Lily has plans for James on his birthday. Smut galore.


Lily stumbled into their front room, giggling. Behind her, she heard the door shut and James' clumsy footsteps as he made his way towards her. It had been a long month. The Order had lost two members, one to dragon pox and the other in the hands of Voldemort himself. Tension within the organisation was high, and it seemed as if it was finally setting in that they might not live to see the end of the war. Seeming to sense this, Sirius said that he would be been damned if they did not celebrate James Potter's birthday in style. They had gone to Sirius' flat for the evening where they proceeded to feast on a meal that could rival Hogwarts' own. It was not until Sirius had broken out the firewhiskey, however, that Lily and James started to lose track of the time.

"Hush," Lily said while she tried to silence her own laughter. "It's late, Remus must still be sleeping."

"You daft thing," James grinned, dragging her towards him. "Remus was with us, remember? He conked out on Sirius' settee."

Lily frowned, trying to recall if she had actually witnessed this, or if he was fibbing so he could have his wicked way with her on the sofa. Not that she would let him, not tonight. She had plans for him tonight. "Are you sur-"

James silenced her with a long kiss, his arms holding her waist, and Lily felt herself melt around him. She snaked her arms around his neck, grazing her fingernails across his skin. James broke out in a moan. "Beast." He murmured against her neck. Lily grinned and kissed him again, invading his mouth. James guided them toward their bedroom slowly, not letting go of her waist. When they were near the bed, Lily finally broke away.

"You were very heavy handed with pouring the liquor tonight, James."

"Was I?" James trailed soft kisses along her neck, stopping to nip her ear lightly. "I hadn't noticed."

"I had," Lily said breathlessly. "You were very naughty."

"I apologise." James said, looking down at her.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Is that the best you can do?"

James frowned down at her, his eyes hazy from all the alcohol he had consumed. "I think so."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." Lily replied, running her fingers across his shoulders. Abruptly, she pushed him onto the bed.

James tumbled onto the bed in surprise, but recovered quickly. He looked up at Lily and smiled. "What will you do to me, Ms Potter?"

He watched from the bed as Lily picked something up from their bottom drawer before straddling him on the bed.

"Why, I think that your sort of misbehaviour deserves punishment." Lily leaned across him and ran her nose down his. "And it's Mistress Potter to you."

James struggled to hide his smile as Lily moved her hand from behind her back and dangled a metal contraption in front of him.

"What's that?" James asked, longing to clasp her hips and grind his erection against her, but he had a feeling that gesture would not be appreciated at that moment.

"What's that, _Mistress._" Lily glared down at him. "And it's just something I picked up from a muggle shop the other day," Lily grabbed of his hands and secured one of the metal circles around his wrist. She wound the metal chain through their bed's frame before circling his other wrist.

"What's it called, Mistress?" James' breath grew harsh as he watched her stand up and shed her robes in one fell swoop.

"They're called handcuffs." Lily reached around her back and unclasped her bra. "It's what policemen use to apprehend criminals. And I figured that you needed to be punished the muggle way."

James strained his arms against the metal cuffs, but found that he could not move them past the top of his head. He watched Lily as she knelt down to take off her underwear, and his hard-on throbbed painfully.

"I want to touch you." James said, staring at the curve of her buttocks.

"You're not allowed to touch me." Lily glared. She straddled him again and ran a hand down his torso. She pulled his shirt up and began to trail hot, wet kisses down his stomach.

"You're touching me." James breathed, struggling not to rub his hips against hers.

"That's because I'm in charge." Lily murmured against his hipbone, then nipped him. James let out a strangled exclamation, and bucked against her.

Lily sat up and narrowed her eyes. "This is going to take much longer than necessary if you don't learn to behave."

"Yes Mistress." James gulped. She glared down at him again before leaning down and continuing her long torture. She ran her tongue across his abdomen and down to the edge of his trousers. Then, she kissed his erection through his clothes, and he let out a moan. He felt her smile against his hips, and watched as she continued to trail kisses across his trousers. Finally, after what felt like hours, she sat up again and began to unbuckle his belt. She unbuttoned his trousers, then snaked a hand down them, touching the tip of his erection. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning again, or worse, begging her. That would just give her too much satisfaction.

Slowly, she shuffled backwards, dragging his trousers and pants down. When they circled his heels, she got on top of him again, and leaned down to kiss his torso again. James' breath was harsh as he watched her trail kisses down his stomach again, before pausing near his erection.

"Now now, what will we do about this?" Lily ran her hand along his stomach, just avoiding touching his cock.

"You're going to pay for this later." James lifted his head and glared down at her. Lily laughed and straightened, taking her hands completely off him.

"That was not a nice thing to say, darling." Lily crossed her arms. "If it weren't your birthday, I would leave you like this for the night."

"No you wouldn't." James replied, lifting his hips and tipping her forward. Her arms grasped his shoulders and she glared.

"I very much would, so you best apologise." Lily leaned down and started trailing kisses along his hipbones again.

"Sorry," James said through gritted teeth, and Lily finally gripped his erection.

"Good boy," Lily lowered her face and took him in her mouth to the hilt. James closed his eyes while Lily sucked him, relishing the feeling of her warm mouth. When he got too close, he grunted. "Lil,"

Lily looked up and scowled. "I don't think you understand that I'm in charge." Still, she sat up and straddled him. She gripped him in her hand and touched his head to her opening, then leaned down and trailed kisses along his jaw. "Tell me love me."

"I love you so fucking much," James hissed, and Lily sat down, taking him fully in.

"Good," Lily smiled and started to move. She leaned down and kissed him, drawing his tongue into her mouth. Heat radiated from him as she moved her hips up and down, and her fingers combed through his hair. She moved her mouth along his neck, and she savoured the taste of his skin. When she lifted her head and grabbed the head post, he clasped her nipple in his mouth and sucked. She ground her hips roughly against him and he groaned into her skin. She felt dizzy. Her skin tingled, her breasts felt heavy and her nipples tightened against his tongue. Lily moaned as a powerful orgasm buckled her knees, and she moved above him erratically, trying to extract as much pleasure as possible.

When she finally opened her eyes, James was staring up at her. "I love watching you come."

"Good," Lily said, finally uncuffing his hands. "Do it again."

James flipped her on her back and entered her again. Heat radiated from where they were joined, and Lily ran her fingers up his arms. James loved the feeling of himself touching her deep inside. Without missing a beat, he pumped his hips and took one of her legs and circled it around his hips. Her skin pebbled under his touch, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

Lily moaned underneath him, "Please don't stop."

"Not a chance."

He moved faster against her. Again, he felt her convulse under him, her mouth open in a silent scream. He shoved into her one last time and joined her in orgasm, and a long tortured grunt died in his throat. He collapsed on Lily, and the only sound he could hear was their laboured breathing.

Lily circled her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Happy birthday, Mr. Potter."

James raised up on his elbows and looked into her face. "Thank you Mistress Potter."


End file.
